


Dory / Nemo Explicit Sex

by Xx_TFBOYS_xX



Series: Crack Prompts xD [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Drunk Sex, Fantastic Racism, Finding Nemo (2003) References, Fish, Food Porn, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Identity Porn, Nemo - Freeform, No Porn, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sea Monsters, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Suit Porn, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Waking Sea, Wall Sex, dory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_TFBOYS_xX/pseuds/Xx_TFBOYS_xX
Summary: It's ocean sex. What do you expect?





	Dory / Nemo Explicit Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The World](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+World).



“Oh Nemo, I can’t remember the last time we had sex! Well, I can’t remember anything actually you know. When was the last time I ate seaweed, oh maybe-” Dory was cut off as she felt a heavy weight crash down on her. “Oh my! Nemo, is that you?” Suddenly, she felt a sharp prod at the lower area of her body. Dory gasped. “Nemo! It’s your dick! You’re erect!” “Why yes I am Dory. Now stop moving because I have to shove this big monstrous penis inside of your tight, slippery vagina,” Nemo whispered in Dory’s earhole. He started pushing in and out of Dory at a fast pace. “Oh, Oh! Nemo, that’s the spot! Faster, harder!” Dory’s moans must have been filling the whole ocean by now. With a grunt, Nemo came inside of Dory, his seeds leaking everywhere. 

After Nemo left, Dory started licking her own vagina. “Oh god this tastes so good”


End file.
